


A Date

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara likes motorcycles, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!Cat, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has plans with her friend Lucy and plans to ask out a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

“Ms. Grant, is there anything else you need this evening?”

Cat looks up to find Kara standing in the doorway of the office, no longer in her sundress cardigan combo from earlier in the day but now in black skinny jeans, a babydoll t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Slowly the media mogul shakes her head, “No, Kiera, no I think that’s all for tonight.” Kara smiles at her, “That new look suits you.”

Kara grins, “Thank you, Ms. Grant. Lucy and I are going out.”

“You and Baby Lane,” Cat says, eyebrow raised, “be careful, Sunny D, James seems the jealous type.”

Tilting her head Kara tries to hide her smirk, “James is dating the new girl in accounting,” she tells Cat, watching the older woman’s mouth contort into a grimace, “and Lucy just started dating my sister.” She grins, “Besides there’s someone else I’ve been wanting to ask out. I wasn’t sure she’d say yes.”

“Remember the Lighthouse Effect, Kara,” Cat says, her smile once more easy.

“Mmm I don’t think that will work with her,” Kara says, now inside the office.

“Oh?” Cat questions eyebrow raised.

Kara nods, “She’s much more for the direct approach.”

The young woman is now directly in front of Cat’s desk, “So when are you going to ask her?”

“Right now,” Kara says. “Lucy is taking me to pick up my new motorcycle this afternoon,” she tilts her head, “would you like to ride to the mountains with me this Saturday and try it out?”

Cat observes the younger woman, “Do I seem like the type of woman who would ride a motorcycle in the mountains?”

Grinning Kara leans forward, “A woman who would base jump Mt. Kilimanjaro is exactly the type of woman that would ride through the mountains.”

“What time do you plan on beginning this adventure?”

“Five-thirty.”

“Make it six and provide me caffine and we can talk.”

Kara chuckles, “It's a date.”

Cat nods, “A date.” She tilts her head toward the door, “Now I believe you were going to pick up our ride for Saturday?” She tilts her head at Kara, “And it had better not be one of those god awful crotch rockets, Kiera.”

Kara smiles, “That’s in the parking garage, waiting for Lucy and I. I’m on my way to pick up a new Electra Glide Ultra Classic Low,” she chuckles, “I believe it will suit your standards.” She pauses at the door, “Goodnight, Cat.”

“Goodnight, Kara.” Kara has already disappeared when Cat’s phone signals a new picture message which the media mogul opens to find a picture of what she assumes is the motorcycle Kara is going to pick up, “I must pay her better than I thought,” she mutters to herself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucy goes to pick up Kara from CatCo to g motorcycle shopping. Cat gets confused and jealous.


End file.
